Dad, Do I Have To?
by Kristen3
Summary: David asks the age-old question about a family party and gets an answer he never expected. One-shot.


"Dad, do I _have_ to go to this stupid party?" David asked, coming into his father's study.

Niles looked up, surprised to see his ten-year-old son there. "Come here," he said. David obeyed. Niles put his hand on David's shoulder. "I don't blame you for not wanting to go." The party in question was to celebrate Daphne's mother's birthday. Niles had never gotten along very well with his mother-in-law.

"So I can skip it, right? Because there's tons of things I'd rather do!" David did his best not to whine, but didn't quite succeed.

With all his heart, Niles wanted to say yes. But he also understood the importance of family. More than once, he and Frasier had made excuses to avoid spending time with their father. But now, things had changed. "Your grandmother is...well, she's..." Niles struggled to come up with a tactful way to describe Mrs. Moon. He sighed. "I know she can be difficult, but she's family."

David sighed. "So you're saying I have to go? Come on!"

"You might not realize it now, but when your uncle and I were your age, we would try anything to get out of spending time with your grandfather. When our mother made us, we would sigh and complain the entire time. So don't think I don't know how you feel," Niles said.

"Yeah, but at least Grandpa's _fun_!" David argued. His grandmother, on the other hand, seemed to do nothing but complain. Why should he want to be around that?

"I know you love your grandfather, and your mom and I are so glad for that. He was a wonderful father, even when Frasier and I didn't appreciate him. Now, the three of us are closer than we've ever been. But you know how that happened?"

David shook his head. So far, nothing his father had said was making him want to give up a Saturday to go to a stupid birthday party.

"Well, you know how your uncle used to live here in Seattle, and your grandfather moved in with him? It took some time, but the three of us learned that we didn't need to agree on everything in order to get along. It wasn't easy, but we wouldn't be where we are today, if your uncle and I hadn't given Dad a chance. I'm not saying the same will happen with your grandmother. But you should at least try. I know your mother wants you to be there."

"But-" David began to protest. He'd never expected this response from his father. He could tell that no amount of persuasion or argument was going to work. He' d already lost.

"OK, I'll make you a deal. If you go, and make an honest effort to talk to your grandmother, and you decide it's really that terrible, I'll try to talk to your mother about letting you skip the next Moon family celebration. Is that fair?" Niles knew Daphne's family weren't going away. When he'd married her, he also married them, in a sense. But that didn't mean he couldn't limit his son's contact with them.

"Well, OK. I mean, you wouldn't be making me do this if it wasn't important, right?" David said, still clearly disappointed.

"Yes. I know your grandmother and your uncles aren't exactly my favorite people on earth, but they are your mother's family. She's accepted my family as her own, and the least I can do is put up with hers. Someday, when you're older, you'll understand that's how marriage works."

"I know, Dad. You've been in love with Mom from the moment you saw her, so you have to give in." David grinned. He'd heard the story of how his parents met a hundred times.

"Something like that," Niles said, laughing. He couldn't resist ruffling his son's hair.

Just then, Daphne appeared in the doorway. "Well, what's going on here?"

Niles suddenly turned serious. "Why don't you go upstairs and get started on your homework?" he said to David.

David could tell this was his father's way of saying his parents wanted to be alone. He quickly left the room.

When her son was gone, Daphne stepped into the room. "What were you two talking about?"

Niles stood, kissing her before answering. "David wanted to get out of going to the birthday party tomorrow."

"What did you tell him?" Daphne asked. She couldn't help feeling a bit worried, knowing how her husband felt about her family.

"Relax," Niles said. "I told him it was important to you that he go. And I told him if he hates it that much, maybe he can skip the next party."

"I'm glad you didn't let him out of it. I know you're not crazy about me mum."

"Well, no," Niles admitted. "But she did give birth to you, so I do owe her that."

"I still don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Daphne said, kissing him. She knew her family wasn't perfect, but Niles didn't seem to be too bothered by them, at least in small doses.

"Ah, my love, you know it would take me days to answer that question." Niles looked into her eyes, getting lost in them all over again.

Daphne could tell what Niles was thinking, and she didn't object. "Well, shall we continue this conversation upstairs?"

Niles gasped in mock surprise. "You're not kidding about those psychic visions of yours, are you?"

"That wasn't me psychic powers. They _are_ real. But I also know what it means when you get that look in your eyes."

"What are waiting for?" Niles asked, kissing her hand. Suddenly, Niles remembered the night of her almost-wedding to Donny. Daphne's family had been annoying all through the rehearsal dinner, but Niles had barely noticed. His attention was on Daphne, and the thought that he might lose her forever. Now, she was here beside him, where she would always be. Even so, Niles had never changed his focus.

 **The End**


End file.
